


Tryin' My Patience

by knaveofmogadore



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Dragon! John, Fantasy AU, M/M, stohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: Nine is a rogue who keeps stealing from John's hoard, perhaps for more than one reason





	Tryin' My Patience

A long time ago, in a land far away and all that nonsense, there lived a great dragon that could take the form of a man. His scales were a pale gold, his eyes a deep but glowing blue. It occupied a great cave system, filled with money, and old tomes, and jewels, and treasure 0f all sorts. This dragon, they say, was getting very _annoyed _.__

__The great beast awoke to the clattering of coins and a muffled curse. This was followed by the clattering of something metal, then a dull thud. He groaned heavy enough for small puffs of flames to spurt out of his nostrils. John contemplated just curling back up and going to sleep, but in the end decided that it was best to stop the repeat offender before he broke anything. Anything else, that is, since that brat has broken several pieces already._ _

__As usual, it took John a few moments to shed his scales and shrink to human form, and another few minutes to actually get moving. He shrugged on his robes as he walked. Making his way down the stone corridor to the main chamber the boy never seemed to go past, John found himself wishing that he came in the night like a regular thief. At least then these visits wouldn’t cut into his sleep schedule._ _

__“Well well well, look who’s here. Again. For the third time this week. Don’t you ever get tired of this?”_ _

__Stanley froze with his hand hovering over a very expensive and rare goblet, one that took John four months to find. Stanley smiled, sweet and full like a cat with its face in the cream. He was standing, poised, slightly leaned, with one booted foot set on a pile of assorted gold coins, and the other on a stool, which was stacked on top of an antique side table with gold trimmings. His breeches were rolled up to his knees, and he was down to a white undershirt. John had either singed holes in all of his other clothes, or Stanley had torn them escaping from the dragons hoard._ _

__Stanley’s voice was smooth, but slightly strained, when he spoke._ _

__“Actually, I love doing this, don’t you? It’s not every day I get to talk to my reptile buddy and ask him how he’s doing. This cup,” he gestures with his fingers towards the goblet within inches of his thieving hands, “makes a great conversation piece. Is it new?”_ _

__John clenched his jaw, then snorted steam out through his nostrils. He decided that this would be the one time that an incident would be civil. If not, then the poor kid would be shirtless next time, and that’s the last image he needed. No matter how pleasant he would look, John was not taking another suitor. He dealt with the man enough as it was._ _

__“That cup,” John was slowly walking towards Stanley, “Is worth three times your weight in gold. I have to ask what you want with it.”_ _

__John’s breath caught in his throat when Stanley leaned the rest of the way and snatched the cup off of its pillar. He turned it over in his hands, pretending to examine it. Stanley then tossed it up, catching it gracefully on its way down._ _

__“Stop that!”_ _

__Stanley snickered at the growing flush over John’s face, his narrowed eyes, that crease between his eyebrows. Dangerous as it was, these trips were always worth it, especially if he got caught. Steam was seeping out of John’s nostrils now. As much as Stanley would have loved to watch John all day, it was getting close to quitting time._ _

__A retort danced to the tip of his tongue, but as Stanley caught John’s reptilian eyes, he froze. The blue, slitted iris’ held him transfixed as John strolled over the rest of the way to him, robes billowing, and snatched the cup right out of Stanley’s hand. He stood there, blinking and confused, eyes sliding over to his now empty hand once eye contact broke._ _

__Stanley’s voice was reduced to a croak, “How did you do that?”_ _

__John was already walking off, goblet in tow. He muffled a yawn with the back of his hand. He didn’t even bother turning around when he addressed Stanley._ _

__“Simple persuasion technique, now if you don’t mind,” John took a moment to stretch and stifle another yawn, “I’d like to get back to what I was doing before you tore through my living room.”_ _

__His scales were already starting to grow back, his control slipping like his eyelids. He shuffled out of his main chamber, making his way back to his bedroom. John paused before he was out of Stanley’s earshot, letting a smirk play on his lips where the brat couldn’t see it. He turned his head slightly to the side and threw the words over his shoulder._ _

__“Although, if this is some elaborate ruse to get into my pants, perhaps coming at a better time for /me/ next time, try a little after sunset. I may be more receptive.”_ _

__Stanley smiled, blinking the dazed look out of his eyes._ _

__“So is next thursday good for you?”_ _

__John scoffed, rolling his eyes. “If you come at a reasonable time, then yes. Now get out!”_ _

__Stanley had never run so fast, nor smiled so big, in his entire life._ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can always tell when my work is pre-writing hiatus by the presence of italics and the sorely missed opportunity for a good monster smut version


End file.
